The present invention relates generally to a visual tracer system for a cable, such as a data-transmission cable, electrical cable, fiber optic cable, etc.
Fiber optic cable assemblies may range in size and complexity from single-fiber jumpers to multi-fiber harnesses. These cable assemblies are typically used to interconnect equipment in high-speed networks. A common problem in these networks is congestion and clutter caused by large quantities of the cables. FIG. 1 shows an example of congestion in an equipment rack 110. FIG. 2 shows congestion in an under-floor cable tray 210. Network operators frequently desire to change optical connections to accommodate moves, adds, and changes in the network. However, such congestion makes it difficult to trace a particular assembly from the source to the receiver, which may be required to perform the moves, adds, and changes in the network. Other types of cables may have similar problems.
Some systems to visually trace individual cables in congested areas of cables include light-emitting diode (LED) tracks that extend along the length of the individual cable that, when activated, produce light that may be used to identify the particular cable. However, such systems may be cumbersome to manufacture and use. For example, the LED system may need to be separately installed after extrusion of the cable, requiring additional manufacturing steps. Also, the LED system may require a supplemental power system and controls, such as activation features integrated with a specialized connector for the optical fiber cable, which increase the costs and complexity of manufacturing and using such LED systems.
A need exists for a system to visually trace an optical fiber cable, such as a particular one in a congested arrangement of many optical fiber cables, where the associated cable can be quickly and efficiently manufactured, requires fewer auxiliary components to operate, and/or can be integrated with existing high-speed network or data center hardware.